Mango
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: A happy, young girl who went by the name of Mango never thought anything could ruin her perfect day. That is until strange ships that belonged to the empire start landing on Earth. Being saved by the ghost crew, she realizes the power of a Peacemaker and Sith are both in her blood. What war will be made, what side will she choose? I own none of this, it all belongs to EzraSWRebels.
1. Chapter 1

_**HUGE AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ: Okay so first I do not own star wars rebels or this book, this book goes to ezraSWrebels. Also, SW let me continue this book because she got bored of it and if you dont believe me, check out chapter 4 in Mango, (her book). And if your wondering, She does help me from time to time, so when you read it, you will see that little SW flare XD. I am going to post her first two chapters and then continue with my own, so that if your new to the book, you can still catch the beginning. Without a further ado, here is the new book, Mango!**_

It was a good day as any. The sun was shining and a light breeze blew from the west. All around, children were playing at a local park. One of them, a girl of dirty blonde hair, lightly tan skin, and the most vibrant brown eyes, played with her friends in the grass. Her name was Mango, and she was just as sweet as her name. But who ever thought anything bad could ever happen to a girl filled with hope and joy?

Suddenly the light, airy breeze turned into a strong whirlwind that whipped little Mango's hair all around her face. Her mom ran over to her in an effort to child her from what was coming. As the wind settled, a giant spaceship was seen standing in the middle of the grassy park. The young girl stared up in horror as more and more ships filled the sky. Suddenly, feeling the disappearance of her mother's hand, she began to walk around looking for her. The ships started to land in a circle around her.

"MOM!" Young Mango screamed out as the ship settled on the ground. She stepped back cautiously to examine what was in front of her. She had never seen anything like it, and she was much less prepared for the passengers that came from inside.

Slowly, the ramp opened revealing an odd looking creature. The creature looked like a giant fly mixed with some other creature that almost looked like a hog. It flew over to Mango and studied her.

" Your coming with me." The fly like creature grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ship. A pair of hands them grabbed onto Mango's shoulders yanking her back to where she was standing.

" Back off shes mine." Mango looked above to see an oddly dressed old man. The clothing he wore looked nothing like what the people wore on Earth. Soon many other men just like the one holding her came down and surrounded them.

All began to bicker about who should take her. She began to slowly back away from the creatures. She didn't know what was happening, she didn't know what to do. She soon bumped into someone behind her and froze.

" Well look what we have here." A man behind her grave her shoulder and spun her around. " Trying to escape are we."

The man took out a rope and dragged Mango to a tree to make sure she wouldn't run away. The men and aliens agreed to have some battle to see who gets little Mango.

" I just want to go home!" Mango screamed, but the strange men weren't listening. She looked around in hopes of seeing her mom, but the only people she saw were the strange men, aliens and some of her neighbors who were running away in fear. Mango looked down at her bound hands and started squirming. She didn't want to stick around no matter who won.

She felt pain run its way around her wrists as she twisted and turned them, but she kept trying to escape as the invaders fought. Soon, she found herself in a position where she was able to slowly able to free one of her hands. Once she pulled her left hand from the rope, she took the rope off her other hand and sprinted away before she could be seen. She looked back to see if anyone had noticed she was gone. Two men noticed and were catching up pretty quick. She then began to run faster and looked back every so often to make sure she was a safe distance away from the strange people. Mango suddenly fell into a ditch twisting her ankle in the process. She sat up and reached for her ankle, trying to make the pain lessen as she struggled to hold back her tears of pain. The men caught up to her and were watching her from atop the ditch.

" Please don't hurt me," Mango whimpered as she tried to back away from her persuaders. The men turned to each other and laughed manically. One of them reached down into the ditch and grabbed Mango's forearm.

" You're coming with us." One of the men said as he yanked her from the ditch she had fallen in.

They walked back to the battle to find it was over and the person that won was a man that had join in the fight a little late. He was younger than most people around her, he wore armor on his left arm and is hair was pulled back in a ponytail. As Mango studied him she seemed less afraid and more eager to go with him. The man finished talking with the others and looked down at Mango and smiled. He guided her back to his ship a little ways from the battle circle. The man walked up the ramp and looked back waiting for the younger girl, but the young girl's mind was somewhere else. She had seen her mom being pushed into one of the ships that landed in the field. She looked back at the man, then back to her mom and started to run in her direction. When she had reached her destination, she jumped into her mother's arms and hugged her. Tears of joy streamed down her as she hugged her mom but it soon was interrupted by a man yelling at them and the man with a pony tail. The man reached for Mango, trying to disconnect her from the hug.

" Get that girl off my property." Said the man that was pushing her mother onto the ship.

" Sorry sir, just give me a second." The man pulled Mango from her mother and held her tight as she reached out to the mom.

Mango's mother walked aboard the ship and then the man walked aboard and closed the ramp. The ship started to take off when Mango struggled free and ran after the ship.

" Mama, mama come back please!" She screamed as the ship took off into the atmosphere. "Mama?!"

" Its okay, your mother will be fine." The man patted her back. "You'll see her again, don't worry now come on, we need to go."

Mango looked at the man and nodded as she stood up and followed the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I own none of this, the final chapter then I will be posting my own:_**

Mango followed the pony tailed man all the way up the ramp of the ship. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't go back home now. She had to find her mom no matter what. Once she was on the ship, Mango remembered something all children hear at least once: don't talk to strangers. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Mango thought as she clasped her clammy palms together. She turned around and started running for the ramp when she realized it was already closed. She then felt a sudden jerk which unbalanced her and sent her plummeting to the metal floor. There was no turning back now.

Mango sat up straight and rubbed which hurt yet again. As soon as she looked up, she saw a terrifying purple beast standing over her and yelped in horror.

" So, we just let everyone on her now?" The beast muttered angerly before waling away to join the man with shoulder armor.

Mango looked around swiftly and started breathing heavily. She wasn't sure what was happening and started regretting ever boarding the ship. Suddenly, a door opened and in walked a green, young lady with two tails inside her hair. When she saw Mango, she slowly walked over and offered a hand.

" Are you okay, little one? Let me help you."

Mango just stared up into her eyes not sure what to say or do. The young women, seeing the confusion in Mango's eyes, gave a warm, loving smile. Just by looking at it, Mango felt comforted, almost as if she had her mom with her at that very moment. She knew immediately that the women would do nothing to harm her. Mango slowly took the woman's offered hard and stood up.

" Th-thanks." Mango said as she looked around. " Is the purple bear gonna eat me?"

" What did that girl just call me?" The purple bear, she called it, angerly threatened smashing his fist against his hand.

Mango shrieked in terror as she backed into a corner, the monster is going to eat her. As the purple bear moved closer, the pony tail guy reached out and blocked him.

" Hey, calm down, she didn't mean it." The Ponytail man said and looked down at Mango. "Besides she doesn't have a clue what you are."

" HERA!" A yell came from somewhere as the sound of running echoed through the ship.

The green lady turned around to see a young boy and girl run into the room. The girl had short black hair with the tips of it dyed orange, she also wore colorful armor. The boy had shagged raven blue hair and a bright orange jumpsuit with a small brown jacket.

" Hera, one of the star destroyers spotted us and are sending out multiple TIEs." the colorful girl said.

" How is that possible, the clocking device should have worked." Hera walked up to the others.

" Yeah about that, chopper shocked me and I hit the off switch." The boy nervously played with his hands.

" Don't forget that you also shot down a ship that was passing by." The colorful girl folded her arms across her chest.

" You did WHAT?!" The green lady, or known as Hera, yelled sternly which made Mango jump.

" Good grief." The pony tailed man said. "Ezra, take our visitor to the back and watch her."

" Yeah, cant have you messing anything else up." The purple beast walked away and shared a look with Ezra.

" Alright Kanan." Ezra looks down at Mango. " Come on lets go play a game."

" Who is that girl anyways." The colorful girl asked

" I don't know, why don't you ask the promise breaker over there." Hera pointed at Kanan before she left the room in a hurry.

" So Kanan why is she here?" The girl asked.

" Sabine does this look like the best time to be asking that right now." With that the ghost violently shook. " Go to the nose guns, we need to get out of here quick!"

" Ugh, fine!" The colorful girl groaned and she ran out.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Mango followed Ezra through a hall of doors. Her curiosity grew as they passed each door. She looked up and noticed that the boy was not paying attention to her, now's her chance to seek in one of the rooms. She quietly stopped at the last door at the left and took one last look at the boy before he turned the corner. She glanced back at the door a suddenly realizing there was no door knob. She took a step closer to inspect it but instead face planted to the floor. The ship jerked once more scaring Mango to her feet, a sudden voice came out of nowhere making her run inside the room for safety. She curled up into a ball under the table near the back of the room. At first she didn't notice all the colors that filled the walls but as she was calming down she came to notice the pictures of strange creatures. She crawled out from under the table and walked to the nearest wall. There were so may pictures of the strange creatures but only one got her eye. It looked like a fox-cat with weird black chicken legs(Tooka)

"Pretty." Mango put her hand on the Tookas's head. She sat down a little while later and studdied the strange cat like creature as well as the rest of the drawings in the room.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Ezra walked into the lounge area near the back of the ship, still thinking Mango was behind him. He sat down on the couch only to notice the young girl was nowhere in sight.

" Karabast, where did she go." Ezra jumped up and ran down the hall and came to a stop near the cabins.

He started down the hall but stopped instantly, hearing a soft yawn coming from Sabine's room. He turned and faced the door, being as quiet as he could as he walked in. His eyes immediately focused on the little girl curled up laying on the floor. Ezra, not sure what to do, turned around and headed for the cockpit door. He walked in only to meet with a jolt from the ship jumping into hyperspace. Sabine climbed the ladder immediately after they had jumped.

" Kanan, can I now ask why this little girl is on our ship?" Sabine stood right next to Ezra and the door.

" Yeah, that's what I want to know too." Hera put the controls onto auto pilot. "You promised not to bring back another kid."

" About that, I had to-" Kanan was interrupted by Hera.

" Let me guess she was force sensitive."

" No, she was not force sensitive. She was in danger."

"Ok, so that means we will drop her off on her planet." Hera got up from her seat and headed out.

" Yeah, um about that she-um doesn't have anyone to take care of her."

Hera stopped and turned to Kanan, the sighed. "Ok, if that is so then we will watch her until we find someone else to watch her. Where is she anyway, Ezra?"

Ezra looked up to Hera. "She fell asleep in Sabine's room."

" How did she even get there?!" Sabine jumped up and ran into her room, everyone else followed.

Suddenly a scream rang through the ship when everyone arrived at Sabine's door seeing a little Mango backing up in a corner and a furious Sabine glaring at the girl.

" Sabine, calm down your scaring her." Hera put a hand on her shoulder onto to have it whacked away.

" I AM CALM!" Sabine never took her eyes off the girl.

Mango broke into tears, making Sabine realize what was going around her. Hera ran to the girl wiping her tears and calming her down. She leaned in and wrapped her small arms around Hera's neck, sobbing in to her shoulder. Hera stood up and held Mango's small frame tight and walked out of the room and into the lounge. Hera sat down on the couch still holding Mango tight. Ezra and Kanan walked in soon after, taking a seat next to Hera as she pet Mango's hair. Soon Mango pulled back and sat in Hera's lap with her head resting in her chest.

" Hey, you okay sweetheart?" Hera asked, looking down at the small girl.

Mango nodded slightly, yawning afterwards.

" Whats your name?" Hera quietly asked as she stroked her hair.'

" Mango." She whispered slightly.

Mango yawned once more closing her eyes drifting off to sleep. Hera looked at Kanan and Ezra and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I own none of this, Story goes to Ezraswrebels Star wars rebels in general goes to Disney XD.  
_**

Mango sat cross legged and stared at the fox-cat picture on colorful girl's wall. It had been a week sense her outburst, so Mango thought she had cooled down enough for her to be able to sneek back inside the room. She stared at the picture, wondering what in the world it was. Mango set her head on her hand, staring art the portrait for at least an hour. Soon, Ezra came in and sighed.

" Is the colorful girl going to hurt me?" Mango decided to ask, not taking her gaze off the picture.

" No, she was just really mad, and she will be even more angry if she finds you here. Come on." Ezra told her offering her a hand. Mango took it gratefully and stood up, brushing off her dress.

" Ezra, whats that?" Mango decided to ask, pointing at the drawing of the fox-cat. Ezra studied it for a second, smiling down at her.

" Its called a Tooka, but they aren't very friendly." Ezra said told her.

" Why?" Mango asked, coxing her head to the side in wonder.

" Well, I tried to be friends with one once, because Kanan told me too, but it just attacked me. But then again... Kanan was friends with it... but he was using the force... But he said that they can sense anyone's feelings..." Ezra was now mumbling to himself, as if trying to piece the puzzle together, until his gaze brightened. He grabbed Mango's hand and lead her outside the ghost, passing Hera on the way.

" Hey! Where do you think your going?" Hera asked.

" Just outside, I wanted to show Mango something." Ezra spoke up, not even bothering to stop.

" Well take a market list and pick up a few things." Hera told him, making him stop as she handed him a market list, in which he took. After looking at it for a few seconds, he nodded and grabbed Mango's hand once again, leading her away.

" What did you want to show me, Ezra?" Mango asked, looking around to see Ezra nowhere in sight. Mango wandered off a few feet, making sure to note that to keep the Ghost in sight. Until one moment, causing Mango to squeak in surprise as a Tooka came out of the bushes.

"Pretty..." Mango told the small cat reaching out to pet it. The cat immediately jumped back and hissed causing Mango to jump up and look at the kitty in wonder. A little bit away, Ezra was hiding in the bushes.

" Come on Mango..." Ezra whispered looking through the tall grass.

Mango hesitated, but approached it again, holding a hand out slowly, and closing her eyes taking a deep breath, she moved it closer and closer more and more slowly, trying to at least gain her trust. The Tooka gave a low growl, its eyes arched in anger, but the eye's slowly got larger. More calm, the Tooka closed her eyes and put her head in Mango's hand causing her to yipe and step back. When she fluttered her eyes open, she saw the Tooka give a small meow in happiness, wagging her tail as she sat on the ground. A little bit away, Ezra began to stand up, a small grin on his face. However when he came into view, the Tooka saw him as a threat and leaped in the bushes away again with a hiss.

" Where did you go?" Mango asked as Ezra approached her.

" Me? Where were you? You just ran off like that!" Ezra decided to lie. He wasn't saying anything until he told Kanan what he found out.

" Sorry..." Mango spoke quietly.

" Its fine, lets go get the stuff Hera ordered." Ezra replied with a shrug, taking Mango's hand and leading her away to the black market, where merchants waved fruits and vegetables and food that Mango had no idea even existed.

She grew fond of the market, besides the fact that it reeked of oil, she found the happy chatter welcoming, but there was one thing strange she noticed. Every time men in white suits came by, Ezra would put a hand around her, pushing her aside and as far away from the men as possible. But that wasn't all. When the men came, laughing stopped, chatter stopped, it was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop, making chills being sent up Mango's spine. People and strange creatures cowered back in fear of the men, but as soon as they turned the corner, the chatter began once again, first slow and a little quiet then louder and louder until the laughter started once again and the happy spirit the market possessed returned. Mango and Ezra reached a stand, the stand creaking with age and the wood engraved with strange markings.

" Mr. Sumar!" Ezra greeted with a wave, causing an old man with white hair and mustache to turn around. He had green eyes and a orange jumpsuit, kinda like Ezra's and gave a warm smile.

" Ezra!...And who is this?" He asked, gazing down at Mango, as she looked away shyly.

" Her name's Mango, shes going to stay with me for a few days." Ezra told him as he gave him his market supply list. Mr. Sumar studied it carefully. He got out a box and filled it with dozens of strange foods, making sure to add a little extra. Giving the box to Ezra, he took it with a small thanks.

" Your welcome. Stop by any time, good bye Ezra, Mango." told them as they walked away, Mango was the one who waved, as Ezra didn't have a free hand to, but smiled anyway.

Back at the Ghost, Mango lay down in Hera's bed. The ghost crew decided for her to stay with Hera, because of the fact that she trusted Hera the most. But after this experience, Ezra wasn't too bad either. To bad he sleeps with the purple bear. She sighed as she thought of the colorful girl known as Sabine. She really was angry... there must be something Mango could do to say she was sorry! Saying sorry wasn't good enough... Mango smiled as an idea stuck her head. _I will get started tomorrow._ Mango thought, drifting off into sleep.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

" I'm telling you Kanan, there is something about her! Are you SURE she isn't force sensitive?" Ezra asked, at at the door of Kanan's bedroom. Kanan was sitting on his bed, his eyes closed.

" No, I'm positive. But you are right... there is something about her..." Kanan never finished his sentence.

" But the way she was attracted with the Tooka... its like it could sense how good she really is." Ezra said slowly.

" That's the way Tooka's are. They can sense your fear, your pain, your grief." Ezra flinched at the last one, but Kanan kept going.

" If Mango really is as bright as you say... then maybe we should raise the stakes to really prove how bright she is." Kanan spoke up.

" Didn't we just test her? Isn't that why you sent me out, to see if the Tooka's could sense it?" Ezra asked, causing Kanan to nod.

" Yes, animals are one thing, but I think we should test it on some real people. See what she can really do." Kanan told his Padawan, causing him to look up in surprise.

" Tarkin Town?" Ezra asked, causing Kanan to nod.

" Its not far from here, we'll be there by tomorrow." Kanan informed, as Ezra nodded as he left the room and opened the door to Hera's room, watching Mango sleep with a small smile on his face. Who knew that a five year old had such power to bring smiles to people's faces?

TASOO: Here is a cool funfact about : Sumar was originally supposed to appear in "Fire Across the Galaxy" where he would have been surprised to see Ezra as a wanted rebel. However, his scene was never made and the idea was scrapped.


	4. Chapter 4

_**TASOO: ( Struts in with shades on ) Oh yeah! The great TASOO is back! Drama happened, stuff stuff and more stuff. I got fanfiction back, baby, oh yeah! When Fanfiction was gone, a part of me was too. But now I'm back! Do you guys think that I stopped writing, gave up my dream, and cast it aside forever? Ha! You never met me. You should have seen how much I wrote. Some of it is new stories, some of it is new chapters, others just random stuff that has nothing to do with fanfiction that I may post in my profile. Ahem. Enough of me, its all about you, the viewers! And how you read, and love the stories! Mango hasn't gotten written in a while, so I'm posting a new chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **I do not own this book, all credit goes to EzraSWRebels. Also, Star Wars Rebels belongs to Disney XD.**_

Mango gave a happy sigh as her heart began to rise at the almost finished picture. She wasn't necessarily artistic, but its the thought that counts. She sprinkled the remains of her blue glitter on the sky, making it sparkle like a thousand diamonds. Sabine did not only have spray guns, she had _everything_. from glitter to crayons to markers and paint and and color pencils...!? She had everything! Mango breathed a sigh of relief as she gazed at the picture. It was of her, Ezra, pony tail man, Hera and the purple bear. Of course, the center of attention, was Sabine as a rainbow shot over the sky, while they were all dancing around it. At the top, in red glittery letters, were the words "I Am Sorry" written across. It was perfect, saying sorry wasn't enough for what she had done, and this seemed like the best way to apologize. She picked it up and began to exit a sloppy room of Hera's and walked down the dorm halls, glitter falling on the floor with every step.

" Mango." A voice came from behind Mango as she spun around, at first a frown on her face, but then, noticing his features, a giant grin came, causing her to her face at the site of him.

" Ezra!" Mango leaped up in the air in happiness and threw herself in his arms. Her heart had skipped a beat at the frown he wore. He seemed deep in thought. As if something had happened.

" Is everything alright? You look-" Mango began before getting interrupted.

" I'm fine, look we need to go somewhere. Just me and you." Ezra told her and put on a smile as Mango looked down at her drawing in dismay. She was really looking forward to showing Sabine it.

" You can give it to her later. We need to go." Ezra told Mango, as if she read her mind. Mango's eyes widen a fraction. Sure, she was used to the fact that pony tail dude and Ezra were force sensitive, but it still surprised her, coming from a world that didn't posses such power. She skipped out the room followed by Ezra who just walked behind her, his frown returning. The pain that Tarkin Town's citizens have dealt, will cause anyone to feel the same amount of hurt they felt. It was a burden to just look at their unhappy faces. Ezra turned on the ani-grav on a crate in the cargo bay as he began to push it out and down the ramp.

" Whoa." Was all Mango said as she watched the crate begin to float mid air. Ezra looked down as the small girl gaped in amazement.

" Wanna ride?" Ezra asked as she nodded happily.

" Yes, please!" Mango took no more than a second to get on the crate as she set herself right in front, making sure to note that Ezra could still see above her head. Ezra pushed a small smile tucked into his lips as leading them down a hill and a town came into view. It looked rusty and old but like everything, you cant judge a book by its cover.

" Ezra, whats that?" Mango pointed to the small city.

" Tarkin town." He simply answered, but said none else. Mango put the biggest grin on her face she ever wore the grin turned questioned as they entered the city. Many people were there, but that wasn't all. Many were starving, poor and unfortunate folk. Mango's heart sunk and she was on the edge of tears at the sight. No one deserved this! She was silent the whole time, slowly getting off as she removed the lid and noticed many different types of foods. Mango helped pass them out to many folk, making sure to put on a smile, and got one in return. Ezra made note that she had a tint glow in her skin as she passed out the food. The folks seemed effected by it, like they couldn't help but smile.

" I dont get it, why doesn't anyone fight back? This is wrong." Mango suddenly asked causing Ezra to nod.

" We all know its wrong, thats why _we_ fight back." Ezra told her seriously.

" I mean them! What even happened to them?" Mango asked, infuriated by whoever even done it. She was also afraid, whoever done it, must have been very powerful to do so.

" Governor Tarkin, he kicked people off their farms and they wound up here." Ezra recited what Sabine had once told him as Mango gasped.

" That's horrible!" Mango gave away the last of the food as and touched the anti-grav, allowing Ezra to push the empty crate away.

" That's why we fight back, to give people freedom, we fight for whats right." Ezra informed, causing Mango to nod. They reached the cargo bay as Ezra dropped off the crate and begun to climb up the ladder, Mango following.

" I wish I could help too." Mango gave a sigh, but what could she do? All she was, was a helpless girl, not a weapon in sight.

" Just be... yourself." Ezra answered before walking into Kanan's room leaving a somewhat confused Mango outside, with nothing to do but sigh and add a frown to her day. She felt a piece of paper in her pocket and a small smile appeared. She skipped away into Sabine's room where she then answered the door.

" What do you want?" Sabine spoke up quite rudely as she flipped a spray can in her hands.

" I wanted to... apologize." Mango squeaked as she gave Sabine the paper. Sabine held up the drawing with a frown, but a small smile began to form her lips as she realized what it was of.

" I guess... I should apologize too. I should have never yelled at you like that. I'm sorry." Sabine crouched low to Mango's height before pulling her into a hug. Mango returned it, with a soft smile.

" You know..." Sabine began as they pulled away. " This is very artistic of you, maybe you could help me redecorate my wall?" Sabine suggested, causing Mango to nod happily the two went into Sabine's bedroom and begun painting happily.

* * *

That night, Mango slipped into bed, a smile at her lips. She was getting used to the ghost crew, and she was glad that she patched things up with Sabine. She began to sleep, at first with a comfortable smile, but it turned into a frown then a fearful look. She began to toss and turn, whimpering in her sleep. That was the first night, of her nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

_**TASOO: If you haven't read my other books, you may not know about my experience in writing visions/dreams or nightmares. I think I am best at that, so I looked forward to writing the chapter!**_ _ **I do not own this book, all credit goes to EzraSWRebels. Also, Star Wars Rebels belongs to Disney XD.**_

* * *

Mango ran as fast as she could in an open field, giggles erupting her until she bolted to a stop. She gasped as she stared at the baby blue sky above her. Sparkles of light seemed to come down from the sun and down to the ground as they all joined together, making a person she knew too well.

" Mommy!" Mango screamed in happiness as she ran toward her mother, arms outstretched. The women crouched low, with a sad smile, embracing Mango into a hug, and brushing her blonde hair with her fingers.

" Mango..." Her mother whispered. She pulled away from her, her hands on Mango's shoulders.

" Listen to me, I don't have much time. Your special, in many ways even I don't understand." Her mother began.

" I'm... special?" Mango coxed her head to the side in wonder.

" You can bring people to the light. Depression would be no more... even if your the last of your kind." She spoke softly.

" Why must you fill this child with lies?" A man asked behind her. Mango gasped at the horrid sight of him, as her mother stood up and thrust an arm across Mango for protection.

" Thurman..." Mango's mom breathed as Thurman ignited his blade, his mustard yellow eyes gleaming in the sunlight. It seemed as if the sky was performing a time lapse, as the once sun was now covered with a thick layer of clouds, causing the field to darken.

" How long it has been sense I was heard that name. The darkness is strong within the child, Lisa. It will swallow her up, and she will become an unspeakably powerful pawn." The man replied calmly, inching toward the two, gleaming a smile.

" Don't you _dare_ go near her-" Lisa began.

" You seem to have forgotten who is within my grasp." Thurman reminded, causing a strike of realization and horror to enter Mango's face.

" Mommy? Are you-" Mango began, but she could not finish. She was in danger, and Mango was sure of it. Mango's eyes were wide, she could feel her mothers, pain and fear, mixing with her bravery and optimism.

" I'm fine, dear." No, that she wasn't fine at all. The torture they put her through, just so she will reveal her daughters hiding place. But, she was in good hands, she had to be.

" I have tried for days to get you to talk, but you refuse. So, I must move on, and ask her myself." Thurman charged, blade in hand, preparing to strike at Mango as she felt a scream escape her lips in fear. Lisa jumped in front of Mango, sword in hand and clashed with Thurman.

" Mandalorian armor. Although it is hard to find these days, it is extremely useful against lightsaber attacks." Lisa pushed off of Thurman as the two leaped back and charged again, as Mango stood off to the side, watching the battle.

'Why must people fight?' Mango thought as she watched the battle helplessly. No one deserved to feel pain, life should just be happy, with everyone getting along. Maybe the task to uphold that was big, but Mango knew she should start anywhere.

" Stop..." Mango whispered, but the battle continued.

" Please... just stop." Mango said louder this time. They ignored her, Lisa tripped over her feet and fell to the ground, a look of horror on her face as she rose a hand to protect her face. Mango charged now, she didn't care if no one listened. She listened, to her heart and mind. And right now, they were both telling her to stop at nothing to save her mom. She ran in front of her mom, a hand raised at the glowing red blade as she let out a yell.

" I SAID STOP!" She let out an earsplitting screech, her arms and legs engulfed in light as the field did the same. The light faded, back to black and the last thing Mango saw was the man known as Thurman's mustard yellow eyes.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Mango let out a painful scream, shooting her head up in a cold sweat, her neon eyes seeming to glow in the dark. Hera woke up at the same time, slowly walking towards her and bracing her in a hug.

" Wha...?" Mango whimpered softly as Hera hushed her.

" Its okay..." She said softly, holding her hands firmly just as her mother used to. They stayed silent for the rest of the night, Hera not leaving her side.


	6. Chapter 6

**_TASOO:_ Disclaimer: I do not own star wars rebels, it belongs to Disney XD, Mango belongs to EzraSWRebels  
**

Mango stared off into space the next day, she wanted to help her mom, but she wasn't sure how to. She took a brush from the drawer underneath her bed and brushed her soft blonde hair with it. Mango left the room after fastening her bow in place and stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, in which Ezra was in, checking the cupboards for something to eat.

" Hey Mango, you hungry? We got meiloruns, yogans, some charpol, one space waffle..." Ezra went down the list as Mango stared at the foods in wonder. She was hungry.. but she never heard of these foods...

" That will have to wait, Ezra. We have training to do." Kanan came in and crossed his arms as Ezra gave a huff.

" But I didn't even eat yet! How am I supposed to focus on an empty stomach?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Ezra let out a heavy sigh.

" That's the point, you lack focus, so we are going to strengthen it when you lack it the most." Kanan gave a chuckle at the amazing idea that hit him.

" Then whose gonna feed Mango?" Ezra tried, he really didn't want skip breakfast as he took a hopeful glance toward Mango, realizing she was his only chance.

" Zeb can feed her, Sabine's on a supply run and Hera is fixing the phantom _again_. Chopper's been really reckless." Kanan noted, practically dragging Ezra out of the room. Mango stood there petrified by the mention of the purple bear, and realized it wasn't a joke when he came into the room grumbling and opening the cabinets.

" Of all people... Kanan chose _me_ to babysit the kid. I'll teach him for waking me up on my morning nap." 'there are morning naps?' Mango thought as Zeb went on.

" All right kid, what do you want? Charpol? Wait... what?!" Zeb squinted his eyes as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Only _one_ space waffle?!"

' Uh oh... He doesn't sound like he's in a good mood.' Mango squeaked in her mind.

" We'll just have to go get some more... But I can't take the kid outside the ghost... ah Kanan wont mind. Were talking about space waffles here..." Zeb seemed to be talking to himself as Mango took this opportunity to sneak away. However, she seemed to have a bad case of bad luck this morning as Zeb stopped her at the door.

" Come on, kid. Were going out on a supply run." Zeb practically pushed the paralyzed Mango out the room and out of the ship as she stumbled to her knees on the ground.

" P-please don't eat me, Mr. Purple bear." Mango whimpered as Zeb looked half annoyed and half pitied. 'Doesn't she know my name is Zeb? I told her a million times' Zeb grumbled in his mind. But still, the little girl was shivering with fright and Zeb had to practically carry her to the black market.

" Zeb! This way!" A familiar voice rung in Mango's ears as her hopes began to rise. The voice belonged to Sabine, and it sounded urgent as Zeb ran to the back alleyway, finally putting down the blonde haired girl.

" What happened?" Zeb asked as blaster shots rung in the distance.

" Lets just say the supply run didn't go to well-" Sabine began as Zeb began to look furious with each word.

" What do you mean it didn't go well?!" Zeb practically yelled causing Sabine to jump up and place her hands over the Lasats mouth.

" _Quiet!_ Your gonna get us caught!" Sabine hissed under her breath as Zeb removed her hand. He gave a heavy sigh.

" How could you mess up a supply run? Its so easy, we only sent out one person, you!" Zeb growled in a whisper like voice, but it was still heard of by Mango.

" People have bad days!" Sabine threw her arms in the air with exaggeration, yelling at the top of her lungs causing her to place a hand over her mouth, realizing her mistake as storm troopers found them in the alleyway.

" Hands in the air, we have you surrounded." One of the troopers called out as they all raised their blasters.

" Ugh... Of all days to bring the kid out..." Zeb mumbled as Sabine gasped.

" You brought out Mango?!" It was then that Sabine took a look behind her and saw a once again paralyzed Mango shivering with fright.

" W-what are they gonna do to us?" Mango whimpered as Sabine took a pitiful glance toward her.

" Nothing bad if we escape..." Sabine's voice trailed off, as if trying to piece together exactly how to do so. Zeb grumbled.

" Were going to the imperial prison if we don't act now." With that, Zeb charged and the blaster shots begun. Mango hid behind Sabine as she held out a hand, protecting the young girl. Meanwhile, Zeb was in the heat of the battle, knocking most of the stormtroopers unconscious. But more were coming, and Zeb turned the other way, picking up Sabine with one arm and Mango with the other.

" Hey, I can walk you know!" Sabine cried as Mango shrieked in surprise. But it wasn't until Zeb reached a dead end that he dropped them.

" Dead end." Sabine spoke hopelessly as Zeb looked up the walls.

" Climb up." Zeb ordered as he cupped his hands- er paws? Well, purple hands and gave Sabine a boost up as she somersaulted on the top of a building. Zeb look encouraging toward Mango.

" Well? Its your turn." Zeb stared into the young girl eyes and saw fear, doubt and worry. Well, this was her first time in a fight like this, and it was best to lead her through it.

" All right." Zeb spoke up, seeming to have agreed with himself "Hop on." He scooped Mango up, and allowed her to cling on to his neck as he begun to climb up the building with struggle. The troopers finally got to them, the blasters starting once again as water filled Mango's eyes. Pure fear etched her heart of what could happen to her, and she didn't like it. She didn't even know her arms were screaming in pain at the sudden weight that was held on them and it was too late before she could realize what was happening.

" Kid!" Zeb's screech echoed over the shots as the ground beneath her became no more. She felt her eyes lids closing without her command. The lasers that came from the blasters circled around her like a flurry of dancing flames. Zeb's purple hand grazed her's as she let out a scream, realizing the predicament she was in. She was in grave danger indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**TASOO: Man... I have been really lazy... with the holidays coming up, I may update chapters less often, but once new years comes to a close, I promise I will be back on track! But, I did finish another chapter so yay to that... now before I begin, I shall do this ( goes over to projector and turns it on as it shines on the wall. )**

 ** _Previously on Mango_**

 **Ezra: (Comes in) uh uh! No way! (Turns off projector.) People wanna read the chapter, not listen to all this stuff they can just read by clicking a button!**

 **TASOO: People deserve to know what happened! (Turns it back on) What if they missed the last chapter?!**

 **Ezra: Its not that hard to click a button, what do you think readers are lazy? (turns it off)**

 **TASOO: No, its just convenient! ( Turns it back on as Ezra turns it off, I glare and turn it back on) And its MY PROJECTOR! I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT, YOU- YOU AIRHEAD!**

 **Ezra: Airhead... so mature ( turns it off, I turn it on and he this time, glares.) Why are you so stubborn?**

 **TASOO: TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE! ( tackles him to the ground, just as Mango comes in)**

 **Mango: Um...**

 **Ezra: Nrg... (pushes me off)**

 **TASOO: Ugh... You you- Cheeto! You mean Cheeto!**

 **Ezra: Cheeto?**

 **TASOO: Hey, this is K+, I'm calling you a Cheeto. Deal with it.**

 **Mango: Um... Excuse me? I think we need to start this chapter...? Please...?**

 **Ezra: (turns it off, I turn it on, turns it off, I turn it on, turns it off, I turn it on, turns it off, I turn it on and grin)  
This happens so fast, you can barely see our hands the projector explodes in flames, smoke erupting our face. Ezra and I both faint at the impact.  
**

 **Mango: (Sighs as watches the two fall to the ground) No one is listening to me... oh well, I will just have to start the chapter. I do not own star wars rebels or the lullaby and TASOO doesn't even own me. Star wars rebels belongs to Disney XD, The lulybye belongs to Amanda Lee on itunes, while I am EzraSWRebels very creation ( giggles ) I miss you SW!  
**

She was aware she was falling, her luck had finally returned, as a thousand lasers that came from the guns spiraled around her, all missing her. The purple bear lunged his hand toward her, as she on instinct, reach out toward him. Time seemed to slow down as Mango gave a scream in terror, the two fingers grazing each other at the slightest. _Just a little more..._ She gritted her teeth as she leaped forward, but it wasn't enough, time seemed to speed up once again, and Mango continued to fall, being caught by another as a clang of metal intersected her back. Her eyes widened in terror, she knew who caught her, she didn't need to turn around to know.

" Kid!" The purple bear screamed, 'no, that was not his name' Mango realized with a jolt. Her cry rang out in the black market, heard by all.

" Zeb!" Mango screamed, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise a smile etching his lips.

" You did good." He told her as she pulled Mango away, in the struggling arms of a stormtrooper. No... this was not happening! Pure terror reached her eyes, as she was pulled farther and farther away, Zeb and Sabine watching, until they were the size of specs and they slowly faded away, Zeb's smile etched in her mind like a permanent marker.

* * *

" Zeb? Zeb! We need to leave!" Sabine's screech never entered Zeb's ears.

" How could she escape my fingers like that? My grasp..." Zeb was in pure shock as his gaze still held the small place where Mango once fell.

" If we don't leave right now, you will have Stormtroopers in your grasp! Now get going!" Sabine pushed Zeb up, practically pulling him to the ghost as he begun to mumble under his breath.

" What's with you? You weren't like this with Ezra!" Sabine wondered, remembering the time where Ezra once got himself captured the first time he was with the crew. In fact, it was ZEB'S fault and it was ZEB who tried his best to persuade the crew to leave him behind! So why...?

" That was the first time... she ever called me Zeb..." Zeb spoke softly as if just mentioning her pained him.

" And it will be the last if you dont pull yourself together!" Sabine grunted as the ghost finally came into view, the stormtroopers seeming to have given up.

" Ugh... I hate it when your right..." Zeb grumbled as he finally walked into the ghost, only to stop once he saw Kanan cross his arms and Hera looking worriedly down to Zeb.

" Where is Mango?" Hera decided to ask, the fear in her heart unbearable. She wasn't in the ghost in the ghost and she wasn't with them so where...?

" I think we have some explaining to do..." Sabine spoke quietly causing them all to walk in to the ghost, the ramp closing.

* * *

Forty miles to the east of the ghost, a black Tooka dragged a fresh rat to the den. It was all she could catch, sadly Lothal didn't consist of many foods to eat, as far as meat went. The Tooka's ear twitched as she heard a scream of pure rage enter the atmosphere. The scream was of Kanan, but of course, the Tooka did not know this. In fear, she dropped her kill, despite her mewling kittens that where famished. She fled to the small den that she called home, and never came back out until the next day.

* * *

Mango sat on the cold hard bench that was located on a star destroyer. How she got there, she was not sure. The last thing she could remember, was the purple bear's kind smile, no, ZEB'S kind smile as she got knocked out. The next thing she knew, she had awoken in a small cell and was not staring at the wall in boredom. She allowed her feet to dangle on the seat, kicking her shoes left and right, they making rhythmical thumps once they touched her shoes. She sighed, all she wanted to do is go home! Back to her friends and family, back to the park that she once played in... But the one thing that Mango wanted most of all was to see her mother once again. She let a warm salty tear drop from her eyes, trailing down her cheek and failing to the floor, it slipping through the cracks of the cell. She allowed herself to lay down on the bench the wood making it uncomfortable to sleep in. Her head ached from the hit that she endured by the stormtrooper, that once knocked her unconscious and her feet felt like they were on fire from the constant running that she had to do. Before she know it, exhaustion developed her and she could feel her eyes closing without her command. She allowed herself to drift to sleep with one thought that entered her mind. She didn't even get to eat today.

* * *

Mango played with a pair of toy horses in a small cottage she once called home. The fireplace in front of her gave her warmth from the rain that poured outside. Her mother was behind her, delectably stitching one of her shirts that she had ripped against a rose bush. Luckily Mango wasn't harmed, but the shirt payed the price. Thunder and lightning crackled the night sky the white flash erupting the room with light. Mango gasped, and abandoned her toys in fear, running to her mothers aid and snuggling next to her, the fireplace adding a cozy feeling. Pure terror entered her heart, terror of what could happen if the bolt of thunder got closer to the house. Lisa seemed to notice this, and pulled Mango into a hug, brushing her hair with her fingers delicately, as she shushed her.

" It's okay... I'm here." Lisa spoke softly, as she began to hum a tune that Mango knew too well. It was a lullaby that she always sang to her when she got scared.

" One day you will realize... the stars you are chasing... Shine bright deep inside you... But will you ever let it shine from within?" Her mother sang softly, her voice sounding like and angel. She looked down to Mango as if expecting her to finish, she looked startled by the question, usually her mother would be the one finishing it, but today she had something else in mind.

" And to cast all of your fears aside... You will see the light, but until that day comes..." She sang, her voice both soft and shy. She looked up to her mother, her eyes shining in the light of the fireplace.

" Just keep your head held high, my darling, and nothing will come to your way, I am sure of it..." Lisa spoke softly as they both watched the rain pour down, the lightning crackling harder and harder, as if it sensed a competition. But for the first time, Mango wasn't afraid, she was brave.


	8. Chapter 8

_**TASOO: Okay, I'm seriously loving to update this story, so here's another! I do not own star wars rebels, it belongs to Disney XD, while Mango belongs to EzraSWRebels.**_

Ghost POV:

" YOU WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU LOOSE HER?!" Ezra climbed down the ladder to the hallway that lead to the conference room. Apparently, they were having one right now, and by the sound of it, Kanan wasn't to happy.

" Um... Lost who?" Ezra asked when he came into the room.

" Mango." Hera and answered before Kanan's head could explode. Kanan gave a long sigh, sitting down, with a hand over his forehead as if he had a major headache. _I told them to keep her safe! If anything happens to her..._ Kanan thought.

" Ezra. My room. Now." Kanan broke up the sentences as if it sounded more like an order, Ezra sensed the urgency in his voice, and without complaint, he walked to the bedroom, leaving Hera to dish out punishment to Zeb and Sabine.

" Kanan-" Ezra began as he walked into the room. Kanan was already seated on his bed, raising a hand to indicate for him to be quiet.

" The Clones and the Jedi were both Soldiers. The Clones were created by the Republic, in which us Jedi didn't trust. But the peace makers... now those were people we could count on. Lisa was one of them..." Kanan spoke softly as he stared Ezra down, his eyes as hard as rock.

" W-who is Lisa?" Ezra asked, his voice nervous. He needed answers. For two weeks now, he had been spying on Mango, and for what? He needed to know, for the better...  
Or for the worse.

" Lisa was a peace maker. She was a Rebel like us... until one day..."

* * *

" Okay, Hera, Lisa... Do you understand the plan?" Many years ago in the planet of Ryloth, the once big crew was a tad smaller. Kanan, Hera and Lisa were all there were for the Rebel crew, and they were for the first time, robbing from the empire.

" Of course, rob from the empire and give to the needy." Hera assured, her eyes brightening with excitement. It was their first OP, the first time they were robbing from the empire. And boy, were the empire in for a surprise.

" That's the gist." Kanan spoke with a smile.

" So, were gonna barge in there without a real plan?" Lisa raised her head from the ground she was once looking at, her sandy blonde hair and brown eyes gleaming in the light.

" How hard can it be?-" Kanan began.

" Don't underestimate Murphy's Law!" Lisa crossed her arms with a huff. The two were so reckless. They were going to get themselves killed. Why did life always include death? Lisa shook her head, sighing. She allowed herself to put on the red hood of her cape that she had once wore. Her black shirt and black pants were covered in laser proof armor, but her black boots did not, for they were quite fashionable, but held no purpose to protect her feet. Across her waist, dangled a small first aid kit, two blasters and a grappling hook. Anything could come in handy.

" Lisa, just stop worrying, this will be the first time the empire ever has to stand up to people!" Kanan spoke excitedly. Lisa took a glance at Hera as she let out a flinch in guilt. _'She knows something.'_ Lisa realized, she would ask later.

" Alright on three... one, two, three, go!" Kanan yelled suddenly as the three rushed to the stormtroopers, blasters in hand. Well... make that two.

" UGH! ARG! WHY?!" Lisa mumbled in frustration as she watched Kanan and Hera fling themselves into battle. Many stormtroopers screamed in agony, falling to the ground. Whether if they were dead or unconscious, Lisa had no idea. When they were all unconscious, Lisa ran toward Hera and Kanan, worry in her eyes.

" You guys set it to stun right?!" Lisa asked, as Kanan nodded, causing her to let out a sigh she had no idea she had been holding in.

" Were thieves, not murderers." Kanan assured, grabbing the one crate that was there was and pulling it away, Hera following glad she did not have to push anything. Lisa gave a soft smile, glad to be with them before following her way. But her feet weren't moving, and she realized that nanosecond that she shot as she let out an scream, falling to the ground.

" Lisa!" Kanan yelled, stopping abruptly, horror stricken his eyes as he looked down to her.

" I-I'm f-f-f-fine." No. She was not fine at all. Her nerves were reaching critical mass, a thousand volts traveling through her blood per second, her heart feeling like it was about to explode. She drew in a sharp breath in pain.

" Thieves? Well, that's not good..." A voice appeared behind her as she felt her blood run cold, chills sent up her spine. Only one category of people could do that... Sith's...

Mustering in as much strength as she could posses, she reached out slowly with her shaky hand to her blaster. She was so close...

" Ah, ah ah..." The man placed his foot on Lisa's hand as she whimpered. He showed no sign of hurting her any further, and gazed down at her, so Lisa could get a clear view of him. He had bright yellow eyes and white skin, that had lines across his face, a red blade in hand. Lisa had to look away, feeling sick at the appearance of him.

" Kanan! We have to go!" Hera yelled, looking at reinforcements that were behind the Sith.

" But-" Kanan began, but he was cut off. He took a glance at Lisa, pitty in his eyes. _'She needs help, how can we help others if we cant even help our crew members?'_ Kanan thought with a groan.

" Kanan, we cant stay here! If we don't leave, we will get ourselves captured too!" Hera snapped, she wanted to save Lisa too, but their own lives came first. And that was that.

" Please... Don't leave me..." Lisa whispered as the Sith grabbed her arms and forced her to be in a sitting position, tying them behind her back as she let out another whimper in pain. The electricity was slowly disappearing and she was gaining strength, just a little more stalling...

" Shoot her again, I can sense her strength growing." Dang it! Lisa let out another earsplitting screech as she bowed her head, her hair covering her pained face, the electricity twice as powerful this time.

" I-!" Kanan looked hopeless. He took a deep breath and sighed " I'm sorry, Lisa." With that, the two raced away, leaving Lisa there, as she begun to hyperventilate. That had to be a dream, surly it was!

" I'm sorry..." She whispered under her breath. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...!" She repeated the words over and over again, Kanan could hear it as they ran away in sorrow, the words echoing over and over in his head...

* * *

" LET ME OUT!" Mango screamed, hitting the door with her fist. She knew it would be a miracle to break it down, but if she was correct, there were guards at the door. If she couldn't get out, then perhaps she could annoy them? That sounded like a fun game.

" Blah blah blah blah blah blah!" She screamed and pretended to throw a tantrum, the Stormtroopers groaning, with their headaches. Mango grinned in triumph, a fist in the air. But it quickly dropped when a person stepped into the room.

" W-who are you?" Mango asked in both curiosity fear, wondering who was at the door. The light from outside made his features black, until he closed the door and Mango could see him perfectly. His white skin... his yellow eyes... wasn't he familiar? No... he couldn't be...

" It's nice to see you, Mango, I am the Inquisitor... Welcome to the Empire." He told her, drawing a finger from her neck, to her chin creepily sending chills up her spine. Whoever he was, he was bad news. That was for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

_**TASOO: I do not own Mango, it belongs to Disney XD, and Star Wars Rebels belongs to EzrSWRebels, Wait... IS THIS TRUE?!**_

 _ **Ezra: (Whispers in my ear)**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Flips script, realizing it was upside down.) Oh, okay. Oops, my bad. MANGO belongs to EzraSWRebels, while Star Wars Rebels belongs to Disney XD. Whew, that could have been bad.**_

" Leaving Lisa was the hardest choice I had to make... and the worst." Kanan drew in a sharp breath, as if the explanation was too much. Ezra watched patiently, as Kanan struggled to calm down.

" But what does this have to do with Mango?" Ezra tried to change the subject, and somehow get Kanan to not think about the pained thoughts. However, the question only got him into the conversation deeper.

" Mango..." Kanan's voice trailed off, as he continued too keep his shaking under control. The fear, grief and sadness was so overwhelming, it hurt Ezra too. The force was thick with grief in the air, and he could hardly breathe because of it.

" She looks so identical to Lisa... the first day I met her, I thought she _WAS_ Lisa." Kanan stopped speaking for a while.

" So... you think she might be Mango's mother?" Ezra decided to ask, Kanan got up from his bed, a hand to his chin.

" That's just it. Lisa never had a daughter... And she is dead..." Kanan spoke the last words softly. The two were quite puzzled of the situation.

" Then how...?" Ezra begun.

" I don't know." A silence filled the air, the two trying to fit the pieces together, but too many pieces were missing, and the solution could not be identified.

" Well, we may not know any answers, but we know one thing for sure, Mango needs our help, and we may need hers. The power of the peace maker may not be anything grand, but it itself is special. She may know of Lisa's whereabouts too." Kanan spoke up causing Ezra to grin.

" Then there is only one thing left we need." Kanan looked up at this. " A plan."

* * *

" W-who are you? W-whats an Inquisitor?" Mango decided to ask, the man getting closer and closer to her. He was too close, the walls were closing in on her, HELP!

" I am simply the one who takes care of the rebels, who makes sure they will be brought to jail once again." The Inquisitor gave a grin, his yellow eyes gleaming in the light.

" A-again?" Mango had no idea what he was talking about, the rebels stood for peace and freedom... so how...?

" Yes, they have escaped many times, taking criminals with them. It seems that you are fighting for the wrong side. After all, you are apart of a group of nasty pirates." The Inquisitor inquired. He was trying to manipulate her, make her think she is on the wrong side.

" N-nasty?! How dare you! Your the nasty ones! Just look what you did to Tarkin Town!" Mango yelled in fury, half of her fear vanishing.

" Tarkin Town? My whats that?" The Inquisitor tried to act innocent, Mango taken aback by the sudden question. But she still kept her light burning strong.

" Y-you guys kicked many people off their farms-" Mango began but was cut off.

" We haven't done such a thing! However, I did recall an act made a few years ago, I believe that it was the rebels that kicked them off their farms and took their supplies, making them quite poor." The Inquisitor tried, Mango's eyes widening by the second.

" B-but they said that-" Mango was cut off once again by the man.

" I believe your friends haven't told you everything. Oh did I forget to mention that as an empire, we help people in need? Your rebels keep us from doing that, by stealing our supplies for themselves." The Inquisitor spoke up softly, Mango's once angry look softened, and turned into one of confusion.

" They DID just steal some supplies from the empire... that is true..." Mango's voice trailed off, the man giving a silent grin of triumph.

" You see, if you want, you can join the empire." The Inquisitor spoke up, interrupting Mango from her thoughts. Her fear from this guy had vanished, and he seemed to be familiar, as if she had met him from before. She felt comfortable around the guy, as if she had known him all her life.

" If I join the empire... will the world be a better place...?" Mango decided to ask. That was all that mattered to her.

" I can assure you Miss Mango." The Inquisitor began, leading her our of the cell. " It will surly make you gasp." Mango smiled at that, skipping out the door, it slowly closing behind them.

* * *

" My dear Lisa, it seems that your daughter is one step closer to succumbing to the dark side." The Inquisitor stepped into another cell, Lisa looking up from her hands, and in the face of the man.

" Thurman... Just what are you going to do to her?" Lisa asked, for she had fear over her child.

" Today... nothing. Tomorrow... who know? Right about now, she if frolicking in her new bedroom." The Inquisitor known as Thurman gave a long laugh.

" You used to be kind... I saw that spark of rebellion in your eyes. Deep down you still know that all this is wrong. So why do you still do it?" Lisa asked, her words full of sadness. The Inquisitor's eyes softened at this, as he turned around and opened the door, stepping out.

" I have changed, Lisa. The man you once knew is long gone. I'm sorry..." With that the Inquisitor left, leaving Lisa to cry over her lost child who was so close, yet so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**_TASOO: I do not own Mango. This chapter is a little shorter, but hey! Its close to Christmas and I have a lot to do! Merry Christmas those who celebrate on Fanfiction! If you dont, then have a happy new year!_**

The room than Mango resided in was a lot like the cell that she once was in. Instead of the walls being a dark gray, almost black, they were a light shade of gray, but the red lines still seemed to race around the walls, they seeming to cast a glow that made Mango wonder if they contained the ship's power. As for the furniture, she had a small bed that was pure silver, but was still comfortable with the richest of memory foams and a dresser that seemed to be made of titanium, it sparkling in the light. It was thought by the Inquisitor that Mango was jumping up and down in her new room in excitement. But it was the complete opposite for her. She just put up the act to make him feel like she really wanted to be here. But really, it was the complete opposite. She sat there, her hands in her face and begun to cry.

" I'm so confused. Which side must I choose? Which side lies, and which tells the truth...?" Mango did not know anymore. But she did know one thing. That day that this... empire... arrived at her home, they took her mom away. So they know where she is. As if he was the answer to her prayers, Thurman came into the room and gave an eerie smile.

" I see you have settled in... would you like a tour of the ship?" Thurman held an outstretched hand. If he was to win this child's trust, he needed to seem kind, and aid the child in any possible way he can.

" I would like to see her." Mango spoke up, getting up from her bed that she was sitting down in.

" See who?" Thurman already knew the answer before the words left Mango's lips.

" My mother. You have her, dont you?" Mango asked, coxing her head to the side. Thurman's once fake smiled dropped to a frown. If she were to see Mango, then all would be lost, the truth would come out. No, he would not let that happen. All he had to do, was drown the truth with more lies.

" I do not have your mother, the rebels took her." He explained, Mango taken aback by the sudden answer. The rebels...?

" What? No! That cant be right... I saw _YOUR_ ship." Mango realized, once again defending the rebels. They were her _friends_ , no way would they try to harm her in any way!

" They stole the ship, another thing that they do a lot. You see Mango, you have a power, you and your mother. People call it the power of Peace, a Peacemaker." Thurman explained.

" Whats a Peacemaker?" Mango decided to ask, interest in her eyes.

" In the way of war, there is three elements. Failure to have them all, will result death. Back in the Clone wars, there were these three elements. The Clones, the soldiers, that stood for attack and bravery. Jedi and Padawan stood for magic and wisdom, while Peacemakers stood for defense and kindness. Although Peacemakers could make anyone calm, could lead them away from battle and make sure they are safe, they were easy to strike down. This is why that they are more likely extinct. Mango, you and your mother are the last peacemaker's alive." Thurman explained, Mango now understood. But still...

" It is true... we did take your mother, but she volunteered. She wanted to fight with the empire, fight for what's right, and we gained something the rebels lacked: a Peacemaker." Thurman explained. " The rebels were angry with this, and they fought for the hand of the Peacemaker. Your in the middle of a war Mango, both sides want you, yet you can only join one." It was of this that Mango realized just how special she really was, Thurman went on with his explanation.

" You see, we were trying to get you both to safety, but we only got Lisa, she stayed with us for about a day until we were attacked, out ship turned against us. She was taken away from us, and in the rebels most wretched dungeon. You were oblivious to the fact that your mother was only a few feet bellow you." Thurman explained, a giving a sad frown on the outside, but a victorious grin on the inside.

" So... if I attack the rebels... will I get my mommy back?" Mango asked, she wanted more than anything to see her again, and if this was the only way... so be it.

" If you wish to do so... but your only nine. At such a young age, you are not ready for war just yet... You can be the distraction, so we can move in and rescue your mother, after all you are quite good friends with them... or so they think." Thurman gave a grin, but Mango's face was motionless, it was as if her brain couldn't take the sadness and grief that she had plunged into, leaving her body numb.

" I will... be sure to... make you proud." Mango croaked out the words in a way that sounded robotic. Her heart was telling her that this was the wrong thing to do. But her mind knew this was the right. Memories of when Ezra showed her the Tooka, the two laughing their heads off, Sabine teaching her how to paint the two girls having the most fun they had in years, and Hera comforting her when she was having the deepest of nightmares flourished through her mind, reminding her of when she was with her mother. Was it true... that all those memories, that the happiness, the kindness and the friendship they shared... was it all a lie?


	11. Chapter 11

**_TASOO: I do not own Mango. It belongs to EzraSWRebels while Star Wars Rebels belongs to Disney XD. Please review, it helps get me motivated into updating chapters. The more reviews=updating chapters quicker.  
_**

" HELP!" Mango cried, as she fell into a ditch, her ankle sprained. She felt herself being pulled to her feet as she gazed at two men that seemed to smirk at her.

" Trying to run away, are we?" One asked with a sneer, causing Mango to jolt in realization. _That one day, where all this began._ She remembered, being pulled away as she winced in pain. The men seemed to not care.

" P-please dont hurt me..." Mango whimpered, being dragged along. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the two men, they disappearing into thin air, a thousand sparks trailing behind. In the place of them, was a small white bird and a small black bird. For some reason, she knew what they were.

" A dove... A-and a raven!" Mango whispered, reaching down to touch his delicately snow white feathers. Doves were known as extinct, but a long long time ago, they were known for wisdom, and light. She turned to the raven and did the same, knowing that ravens were known for misery, pain and darkness, they two bring extinct. Her golden yellow eyes seemed to gleam in the light.

The dove's blue eyes began to glow and sparkle with wisdom. " One day, you will be able to stand up to those who can not. One who you would least think could turn, will but then fall." The dove spoke, his words calm yet serious. Mango turned to the girl raven.

" Those who you trust and the memories of it, were a lie. Be aware, Mango." The Raven's beak did not move, making Mango realize it must have been using some kind of telepathic powers. Could she do that? The small birds flew away, Mango racing after them.

" Wait! Don't go! I don't know what you mean!" Mango could feel her sprained ankle slowing her down, but she didn't care. She needed to follow the two birds, she needed to become one with them, and see what they wanted to show her. But the birds just rose higher and higher, until they reached the clouds. Once the feathers touched the delicate mist, Mango stumbled backward, the two white and one black objects causing a spark and the field, the world erupted with light. Mango shielded her eyes, before her world turned pitch black.

* * *

" AHHH!" Mango screamed when she awoke, falling out of her bed in fear, her whole body shaking by the impact.

" Are you okay?" Thurman came in, as memories of yesterday flourished through her mind. The rebels were bad, the empire was good, and she was attacking her once known family today.

" Y-yeah... just a bad dream." Mango mumbled, slowly getting to her feet, wincing in pain. The steel ground made her knees sore when she fell. Thurman seemed to notice this, and stepped forward to help her to her feet.

" Get ready, were departing in an hour." Thurman instructed, leaving the room a little while later. Mango sighed, sitting on her bed. She only had her dress, that had been washed yesterday, thanks to a few kind stormtroopers. She had nothing to do but brush her hair. For some reason, brushing the delicate, soft blonde strands through the steel gray brush helped her think, the rhythmic brush seeming to soothe her. Memories of her dream seemed to come back to her, and she was lost in thought in them.

 _One day you will stand up for those who cant._ That one was easy, she was a peace maker after all, she was meant to stand up for those who cant! T _he one who you would least think could turn..._ Could that be the ghost crew? Sure they may be evil and all, but the times they spent together, not all of it could be a lie... could it? Or perhaps Thurman is truly evil? Those yellow and black eyes seem quite convincing... _Those who you trust and memories of it, were a lie._ Now that one had to be the ghost crew! Their memories were fake, weren't they? Or was it all true, so many questions, and so little answers, Mango just didn't know. Realizing her hair was fully combed, she stepped outside of her room, greeting Thurman once again.

" Shall we be off then?" Thurman asked, causing Mango to nod dumbly, still lost in thought. She followed Thurman motionless as we both entered a tie fighter.

" Why dont we land in the star destroyer?" Mango decided to ask, her senses now alert thanks to the new surroundings, Thurman seated himself in the pilot's seat, Mango grabbing the back of the seat to steady herself as the small ship began to detach from the star destroyer.

" We cant land in the star destroyer, it would bring unwanted attention. Do you know what to do?" Thurman asked, causing Mango to nod.

" Yes, go to them, and act like I am and will always be with them. I will make sure they are all inside the ghost while you put bombs on the ghost. I will hear a faint beeping in my ear when its time to leave." Mango went over the plan, touching a finger to her ear where there, was a ear piece that she used to communicate with Thurman.

" And when the ship explodes, the rebels will be inside and taken care of once and for all." Thurman concluded as the ship landed in the lands of Lothal.

" I will stay here, for I am an enemy to them. Good luck, Mango." Thurman explained, as Mango stepped out of the ship, she raced around the hill that seemed to hide the empire's presence. Mango stepped into the ghost, and as soon as she did, Ezra sped by, on top of chopper a wrench in hand. She sighed and shook her head at his ignorance and touched her index finger to her ear piece, a beep going back to Thurman, signaling she was inside the ghost and he may begin.

" I swear CHOPPER! Hera told me to repair you after the last time you did this, _so your getting repaired_!" Ezra yelled at the top of his lungs, as the droid continuously ran into walls, knocking Ezra off the orange companion. He groaned on his back, and opened his eyes to see the feet that belonged to someone he once knew.

" Mango!" Ezra cried, leaping to his feet and embracing her in a hug. " We thought we lost you... its great it see you again!" Ezra told her excitedly, seeming to already have ideas for the next time they could play.

" Is it?" Mango asked, her voice as cold as ice, she turned away from a perplexed Ezra and walked away, looking for Kanan and Hera. The last person she wanted to see was the raven haired boy, for he was the one who lied to her about Tarkin town.

" Mango!" Sabine and Zeb greeted, the two stopping mid argument about the colors Sabine's paint bombs should be. Zeb voted green, but Sabine thought purple was a better color.

" Hmph." Mango just ignored the two, Ezra following.

" Whats with her?" Zeb asked, pointing a thumb toward the girl. Ezra just shrugged, his gaze following.

" Dunno, but you two _were_ the ones who got her captured in the first place." Ezra suggested.

" This is different... Mango should have forgiven us by now. She may be mad about that... but this attitude seems less... Mango-ey." Sabine explained, as if that made more sense.

Mango walked up to Kanan and Hera, the two overly excited to see her.

" Mango!" Kanan and Hera cheered, Hera walking up to her, tears in her face and tried to embrace her in a hug. Kanan was quite relaxed, but his smile showed that he was overly excited in her presence. Mango however, pushed Hera away and crossed her arms.

" Your of no friend of mine. Traitors, liars, rebel scums." Mango snapped at the two, Hera and Kanan exchanging a look.

" Mango, what has gotten into you?" Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were behind her, Ezra's words full of pain.

" Time has, Ezra. Time, explanation and truth. Three of which none of us will have." Mango replied coldly. Hera crouched down and put her arms on Mango's shoulders, her wincing by the touch, was she going to hurt her?

" Mango listen to me..." Mango fought to avoid eye contact but Hera kept her gaze, waiting until Mango gave up. Finally after a while she did and looked at her, looking at her kind and gentle eyes, love and affection growing in them. Memories of back when she and her shared a bed, when Mango was too petrified to even speak, to even blink. By morning, all she could remember were two sets of eyes, those of yellow and those of green, one belonging to anonymous person and the other belonging to Hera.

" You have been tricked into believing the empire is the right side, when it is not. You must believe _us_ , this is your family, not them!" Hera's voice cracked in sorrow as her eyes widened in fear. Mango however, pushed her away.

" How do I know your not lying?" Mango asked, her voice to cracking, she turned from the crew when they did not answer.

" Mango..." Sabine gave a sigh as she saw Mango beging to walk away, she drew a halt, her back still turned to the crew.

" I just... ARG! Both sides are saying the same thing! One is lying and the other is telling the truth! I have no idea what side to choose!" Mango began to breathe heavily, Kanan stepping forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. The young girl was trembling.

" Get away from me." A voice that didn't sound like the girl came out of her mouth in a hiss as she turned, opening her eyes to reveal they were the eyes of a sith, sending everyone aback.

" No..." Kanan swallowed hard, in worry as he stared at the young girl.

" Mango... your eyes..." Ezra pointed at them, Mango immediately knowing what he was talking about. The darkness that seemed to radiate inside her, the anger... this was of none that she knew of. Beeping was signaled in her ears, indicating that the bomb was placed

" You need to leave, the Inquisitor put a bomb on your ship." Mango explained, running out of the room, the whole crew following in a run, in a blink of an eye, Mango's anger returned to normal and her eyes did the same. She gave a giggle.

" Race you!" Mango's speed turned quicker, the ghost crew seeming _very_ confused at this. They did however did reach outside in time, and tore off the bombs, throwing them into the sky as they exploded into fireworks, the ghost was safe.

" Whew, that was close..." Zeb grumbled just as an impact sent Mango to the ground.

" Bastard!" The man bellowed, as Mango went skidding into the grass.

" H-hey!" Ezra yelled as Thurman pulled Mango to her feet, tying her hands behind her back, she let out a whimper in pain, the rope digging into her skin.

" Surrender, rebels or she will pay for your escape." Thurman drew a light saber to Mango's neck as she tried to wriggle free. She however could not, and each move made her closer and closer to the red blade.

" Thurman... please..." Mango begged, looking at the blood hungry man. He dropped his gaze to the pitiful child.

" You betrayed me Mango, your lucky I'm giving you a chance to spare your life." Thurman snapped, drawing the lightsaber a hair closer.

" Kanan? What do you think we should do?" Hera looked at Kanan's ignited lightsaber.

" One step and its off with her head." Thurman warned, Mango remembering such a line coming from a movie she used to looked from Mango to Thurman, to his crew before giving a heavy sigh, turning off his lightsaber and clipping it back to his belt.

"...Kanan?" Ezra gasped in disbelief.

" I cant loose another peacemaker... I cant loose Mango..." Kanan whispered softly, but Ezra heard every word.

As if on cue, the star destroyer landed, everyone pushed inside and into their cells, Mango returning to hers. _Is this the end?_ She thought with a sob, both sides could be evil, both could be good, or it could be one or the other. She came to realization that her mother might be here. If it was so, then perhaps she may know. It was then, that Mango realized in the morning she would investigate and find her mother, if she was here. Perhaps she might know what side to take. There was one thing she made a note of: _Trust no one._

 _ **TASOO: I'm thinking about changing this to T... the story may turn dark from now. Do you think its a good idea or a bad one? Please review! If you think its bad, I have a back up plan for that and can make it less dark. It can go either way but the dark one is more interesting, just putting that out there.** _


	12. Chapter 12

**_TASOO: I do not own Mango. It belongs to EzraSWRebels while Star Wars Rebels belongs to Disney XD. So only SW reviewed the answer to T... so I guess I'm changing it to T. Dark story, here I come Mwahahahahahahaha! There is either 2 or 3 chapters left, so this book is almost done sadly. But that also means the long awaited climax is coming up!  
_**

Mango sat on the cell bed, many bangs sounding through the air. The ghost crew might have been in separate cell, but that never cause their will to die. Zeb was punching the walls like an animal, and Sabine was throwing as many bombs as she could, but each cell was made of titanium, Mango had realized before. She could feel the air thick with the force indicating that Ezra and Kanan were communicating with each other, deep in... uh... telepathic conversation? Murmurs were heard across the hallway, those belonging to Hera and someone she did not know, but Hera did know as Fulcrum. She knew that stormtroopers were guarding her cell outside, so sneaking out that way was not an option. She led her eyes to the air ducts... was it possible she could escape through there? She thought she heard rumors of Ezra doing it 24/7 around the ghost... She leaped to her feet and garbed the grated of the air ducts, making sure to put her weight in her feet as she put them on the walls, sincerely hanging on like Spiderman or something. She pulled with all her might, pulling the grate off and back flipping to the ground in a crouch. She grinned triumphantly, looking at the grate in her hands and lightly setting it on the ground.

" What was that?" A voice that belonged to a stormtrooper sounded from outside, causing Mango to flinch. The heard her fall to the ground! Quick as a mouse, Mango scurried up the walls once again, running into the ducks and crawling inside it.

" Where is she?!" A voice sounded after the door to the cell burst open. The man picked up the grate and instantly knew her plan.

" She's escaping through the ducts! " A stormtrooper yelled at the top of his lungs as Mango fought to urge to not tremble. The corner was so close... one she turned it, she was out of range.

" I see her!" One yelled, peering through the hole, and Mango swore it was that moment that her heart had leaped into her throat.

" Set yours guns to stun and get her!" One yelled, as she heard a small clank against the metal that indicated that their blaster's were inside the ducts, aiming at her. _Just a little more...!_ She clenched her teeth as she took a brave leap. Time seemed to slow as a horrifying red laser seemed to spit out of the gun, nearing closer and closer to her back just barely grazing her hair when she leaped to the right, taking shelter on the sides of the ducts, breathing heavily. Feeling the hot laser on her back had definitely scared her, as she pressed her ear to the cold mental, breathing heavily.

" Drat! She got away." One trooper was heard from inside the ducts.

" Get the Inquisitor, he may be able to find her signature inside the ducts and cut a hole out of them. We cant let her escape!" As soon as the words left the other trooper's mouth, Mango felt pure terror etch her heart. She needed to find her mom, and fast.

* * *

'But those eyes, Kanan...' Ezra told Kanan through the voice, he was haunted by the eyes that Mango possessed. How could someone with the power of a Sith, the power of dark and misery, also have the powers of a peacemaker, those of light and hope?

' Ezra, I just told you, Mango may have the power of a Sith Lord, but she is still a peacemaker inside. All we can do is protect her from what dark force is lurking in her heart.' Kanan's voice rang in Ezra's mind, and on that instant, a chill ran up his spine, how powerful just was this dark force? Kanan's heart skipped a beat when a thud came right above him. Tracing the creature's signature, he realized it was Mango, escaping. Quickly, he masked the signature so no one would be able to find out where she was. If anyone figured out she was escaping, then it would be all over.

'Kanan, what was that?' Ezra's voice rung in Kanan's head, but he didn't hear him.

" Go." He whispered under his breath. If Mango is to find out what side she must choose, then she must do it alone. If either side were to mingle with her, then it could help that side, or worsen it. There was one thing he knew for sure, Mango must make this decision alone.

* * *

There was one thing Mango knew for sure, she was not doing this alone. She had to find her mother so she could know for sure on which decision to make. It took her forever and she began to wonder if her mother was even on this ship, but finally as she reached the end of the air ducts did she meet one last cell. Her mother waited there, eyes glued to the door. Her heart seemed to rise with hope and happiness higher then she ever felt before, not even wasting a second to grab the air duct and rip it off, her fingernails aching by the sudden action but she paid to attention to it. She watched as her horror stricken mom stared at her as if she were a ghost, as she dropped to the floor and gave a grin.

" Mango?!" Lisa's breath was barely a whisper, careful of the troopers guarding her cell outside.

" Mommy..." Mango wasn't sure if it was a dream or reality, but seeing her mother that she had prayed for, that she had cried for and had wished for with all her heart. Seeing her in front of her made her happy, sad and angry at the same time. Mixed emotions made her confused for no reason and exhausted of everything that had happened to far. But yet, seeing her mother here... Mango's mind was spinning, her heart going a mile a minute, and she felt like to faint at the sudden pulse. Her arms were shaky, and her mother swiftly pulled her into a hug before she could collapse on the ground right there.

" Shh..." Her mother whispered, feeling a delicate hand on her head and gently stroked her like she used to do a few years ago.

" I tried to! Mommy, I tried to be strong, but I couldn't, I just couldn't and I-!" Mango was cut off, she was speaking so fast she forgot to draw a breath, she always felt she needed to be strong around the ghost crew, after all they were strong. If she was to be on her best behavior, she didn't want to act like a burden being such a crybaby. But now that they weren't here and her mom was...

" Mango?" Her mom's soft voice echoed in her ears, but Mango didn't hear it, her soft sobs drowned out all the voices around her, all she could hear was her breath going the same speed as her heart.

" I'm sorry..." She whispered, her cheeks wet with tears. " I dont know what to do, I've been alone for so long." It wasn't true, she wasn't alone, the ghost crew was with her the whole way. But it didn't feel the same, not without her mother by her side. She was blinded by this, and it wasn't until she spent a second with her that she realized how much she had truly been missing.

" Do? I'll tell you what we will do. I didn't know you were here, but now that your in my arms, we can leave this wretched joint and go home." Lisa's words were harder than what Mango was used too, her softness was gone and replaced with distaste.

" Leave? But mommy, I have learned so much here, and made friends." Lisa looked at her more sternly at this.

" And just what friends are those?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Mango didn't know how to answer, and she bowed her head respectfully.

" I dont know, but... I will. I know that I will if I just..." Mango sighed, she truly had no idea what to do, but at least she had calmed down.

" I am not sure what to do, or what side to choose-" Mango stopped when Lisa put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, her grip was firm, telling her she was being serious, but her gaze was soft and full of love.

" Then dont. I'm going to get us out of here, so you will be away from Thurman, and away from harm." Lisa's voice was full of worry and determination, and Mango knew that she would do anything to keep her safe.

" Thurman? Y-you know him?" Mango asked, her eyes wide at this. She knew Thurman as a friend- or a possible friend. Was he a friend of her mom? Then maybe she knew what side to choose...

" I do, unfortunately." ' _Unfortunately?'_ Mango thought. Did she hurt her mother? " Thurman... is your father." Lisa's words sent Mango's head spinning and she could have sworn her heart stopped that second the last word left Lisa's lips. She never thought of her friend that way, and she could only master one word, sense she seemed to forget the rest.

"...What?"

 ** _TASOO: I didn't know if I should go a little more or stop here, but I decided here was a good place to stop, a great cliffhanger huh? I'm trying to update twice a month, so I should update soon!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_TASOO: I do not own Mango. It belongs to EzraSWRebels while Star Wars Rebels belongs to Disney XD. Semifinal chapter, cant wait for the final, I cut the climax in half, and left the cliffiest clifhanger in the world. Okay, probably not, but still, I think I did good!  
_**

" What?" Mango croaked out, Lisa sighing as soon as she did.

" I loved him, Mango. I saw that spark and for a while, he saw it too. He was going to break me out and become a rebel when-" Lisa's voice cut off.

" What is it?" Mango pushed her mother to go on. She needed answers, for the better or for the worse.

" I told him of the crew I had, one of them was a Jedi and as a Sith... well..." Lisa sighed, and Mango knew the answer. " It just wouldn't work out, the darkness is in his blood." Lisa's voice cracked as she explained, her eyes beginning to get misty with tears. She got up, Mango following her lead. She averted her gaze from her daughter, turning to the door, drawing a hand on it, and gazing out of the small lines that had been cut out of it, giving the only light source it has.

" A... crew?" Mango questioned, it couldn't be real... could it? Was this crew the same crew that...

" The ghost crew, it wasn't much of a crew, more like a team. It was just me, a Twi'lek named Hera and a Jedi named Kanan." Lisa commented, Mango petrified when she finished, her eyes growing wider by the second. How much of a coincidence could her mother's story be?

" Back then, I was a peace maker, and Hera was a pilot and a soldier. When I got captured, _they left me behind_." Lisa gave the last four words with so much distaste, Mango could have sworn her heart had split into two right there. " I thought I could trust them, but I was wrong. After I fell in love with Thurman and had you... after Thurman decided to stick with the empire... I escaped. I found a shuttle and flew to Earth, raising you, until that day... _that stupid day!_ " Lisa punched the door in anger, her shoulders sagging, forcing herself not to scream right then and there. Mango looked up to the grate where she had once appeared. Her mother was beginning to scare her.

" That day when... when they took you away from me. Oh! That reminds me, where have you been all this time, Mango?" Lisa turned to smile at her daughter, when she noticed that the girl was gone and so was the grate that went on the air ducts. She took a quick footstep and gazed inside, where the girls foot slowly inching away could be seen.

" MANGO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Lisa screamed, she didn't care if the stormtroopers outside could hear her. She didn't care if they burst into the room, grabbing her arms and pulling her away from the ducts, from her daughter once again. She knew her daughter was safe, and would come back to rescue her.

" Your coming to speak to Thurman." One trooper ordered, but Lisa didn't even hear. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she was dead, staring at the door, and staring at the wall once they turned the corner. Only she knew heard the one work she could rasp as she was pulled down the halls of the ship.

" Go..." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

Mango crawled into the ducts. Was it true that her father had hurt her mother? If so... why? Mango knew only her father had these answers, so she had to go see him. She searched through the ducts, until she found him, in the engine control core. His surprised glare was noticeable through his eerily calm Sith eyes.

" What are you doing here, prisoner? Are you dumb enough to even try to get in the way with my plans?" Thurman's voice was full of distaste, as he unsheathed his lightsaber, the red light overpowering the white that seemed to spark beneath Mango's skin.

" Please, I just wish to talk." Mango clasped her sweaty palms together, holding them up to her heart. She gave a weak smile. Her brown eyes giving a small spark. " I know about you, father." She spoke softly, her voice a little serious, but her face still kept that calm and sincere look.

" So... you know that the power of the Sith lord is inside of you." Thurman explained, Mango taken aback by the sudden remark.

" What? No! I never-" Thurman interrupted Mango before she could go on, and all she could do was swallow loudly in fear, as Thurman inched closer.

" You really think that being my daughter, you dont have any darkness lurking in your heart?" Thurman replied, now so close to Mango, their noses touched. Thurman pressed a finger in Mango's heart. " We just need to unleash it.

" But... Darkness over Light?" Mango shook her head ruffly. " No way! Dad I know you, I've been with you. You have light-" Mango was once again cut off, sighing calmly when Thurman once again interrupted her.

" I don't." Thurman crossed his arms.

" He's right." Mango turned from him, looking as Lisa stepped to her right, two stormtroopers behind her.

" Mango, there is nothing but darkness in his heart." Lisa snapped, grabbing Mango's wrist, digging her nails in her tan skin. Mango pulled away from her grip and glared at her mother.

" Your wrong, mom. There is always a light to shine within the deepest darkness." Mango whispered, so she could only hear it. Lisa looked taken aback by this, and Mango took this moment to back away from her and turn to her father.

" Please, I beg of you, switch sides to the light." Mango grabbed her dads hand but he pulled away.

" How could I? Even if I wanted too... who could trust a Sith?" Thurman stared at his hands, a tear running down his cheek. Mango's face almost changed to a look of sorrow.

Almost.

" It doesn't matter." Mango's voice was full of love and affection for her father, she loved him with all her heart. And she knew that he had light.

" MANGO!" Ezra's voice was heard from behind her, as he ran from behind her, but stopped, the rest of the ghost crew following his lead. Mango paid no attention to him, but kept a firm gaze on Thurman.

" Did you ever know why a Sith's eyes are yellow?" Mango decided to ask, her voice sounded unsure, as a glow seemed to radiate from her skin. Her eyes glowed so bright, people would have sworn they were brighter than neon, wisdom etching her voice. Thurman looked up to her, interest in his eyes.

" The black part indicates the cold hate inside your heart, the darkness. but the golden part..." Mango stopped, unsure if she should go on. She didn't have too, Thurman knew what was next.

" The light. Mango I-" Thurman's eyes went wide in shock, stumbling back, gripping a firm hand to his heart.

" What?" Mango's eyes were as wide as Thurman's as he collapsed to the ground.

" Daddy!" Mango yelled, crouching down, and looking in his eyes, full of hurt. She felt a hand to his cheek, Thurman reaching up and grasping it.

" Mango... I'm glad... I got to meet you..." Thurman croaked out, Mango's eyes full of tears.

" _NO_! Your gonna be okay." She spoke quickly, forcing a soft smile, but it never came. It was like her muscles were forcing herself to frown. Tears were pulling down her face like twin waterfalls. " Hey, look at me." Thurman drew his eyes to Mango's face as she finally mastered a smile.

" I'm glad I got to meet you too." She smiled softly, Thurman giving a chuckle.

" Light... I choose... Light..." He croaked, before his final rasp escaped his lips. She set him down peacefully, turning to the ghost crew, her own eyes glazed over in shock and pain. Mango could not reply, it was as if her brain completely shut down, she could not comprehend what just happened. Someone... killed Thurman.

" No..." She heard Kanan rasp, just as Mango looked up from the body and saw who had killed him. Confusion etched her dully grieving mind, as she saw the person, arms heaving, forcing herself not to grin. Although Mango could see a smile in this person's eyes.

" Mango, were going home." Lisa spoke up suddenly, pocketing her blaster and reaching outward hand toward her. It was her mother, her mother killed her father.

 ** _TASOO: I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU IT WAS GONNA BE DARK! It was this exact reason why I had to change it to T. Oh well... whats done is done, one more chapter to go before we wrap this up! I will try to update soon, and the next chapter will also include shout outs, so if you want to be in them, follow, favorite, review! You just have to do one, or two! If you do all three, your in my special shout outs! Update should come before February, so expect a new chapter soon!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_TASOO: I do not own Mango. It belongs to EzraSWRebels while Star Wars Rebels belongs to Disney XD. FINAL CHAPTER! OH MY GOSH I CANT BELIEVE IT! So sense I decided to do this so soon, I will give you until the next time I update for the shout outs, which I have no idea what exact day it will be but it will update AFTER FEBRUARY. Aww man, I cried in the last chapter so much, I had no idea that typing and crying at the same time was a thing!  
_**

" Mango, were going home." Lisa put her blaster back in its holder, smiling up at her, but her voice was as cold as ice. She reached forward, as if trying to grab her hand when she took a step back, the heel of her foot making a soft clank on the floor.

" Y-y-you killed him?" Mango's voice was soft but heard by everyone, pain etched her heart, so strong, she felt sick to her stomach, but her pain overcome the sickness as she stared at her mother.

" Of course, he _is_ a Sith." Lisa sighed " You would never understand."

" I dont either." Mango turned to Hera, who took a step forward. " Lisa, you were a peacemaker, one who loved both Jedi and Sith, both evil and good, and saw a light beneath them all. What happened to you?" Lisa's eyes turned to slits when she saw Hera.

" Its you. You and him." Lisa pointed a finger to Kanan. " Your the ones who left me behind! Left me to die!" She raised her blaster once again, aiming it at Hera, Kanan unsheathing his lightsaber as soon as Lisa pulled the trigger when-

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mango's scream was heard, energy radiating from her fingertips, her left of light, and her right of darkness.

" You sole one life to many from me. I wont stand for you to loose another! You have no right!" Mango's pupils turned white, the once brown part of her eye following its lead. Her blonde hair burst into black and white flames, wings sprouting on her back, the left the wing of the dove, and the right, the wing of a raven.

" The power of a Sith." Kanan whispered, looking at Mango's hair in shock.

" And a peacemaker." Hera noted, watching Mango's wings that were a few feet taller than she was.

" And you have no right to defy your mother." Lisa's eyes turned the same, a bright white, her hair bursting into white flames, her white wings following her lead. They stared each other down, a white aurora surrounding them both.

" Lisa's too powerful, if we don't stop this, Mango will _die_." Kanan's voice was dark, as he stared the two down, everyone paralyzed in shock.

" Mango..." Ezra whispered. He watched the two clash, Mango mostly dodging Lisa's worst attacks. The white aurora grew stronger and stronger, as he reached out, burned by the touch. The aurora was too strong, it would succumb them all. All he did all his life was watch, until he met the ghost crew, now he knew it was his time to act.

" Mango!" Ezra gritted his teeth walking slowly closer and closer to the girl. Her eyes were getting brighter and brighter, pure LED light seeming to pour out of them like a flashlight, but this was far brighter, far brighter than the sun. In fact, Mango and Lisa's aurora was as hot as the sun, and Ezra could feel his skin bubbling as he felt a sickening feeling that that it might actually be on fire.

" EZRA!" Kanan's scream was heard from behind him, but he couldn't stop, he had to get to Mango, even if it killed him. He inched closer and closer, he shut his eyes as tight as he could, and tried to trace for Mango's signature. He could sense worry and fear etch her heart, but her power said otherwise. She knew that she was not following her heart, she was following her mind. And her mind was making her go out of control.

" Nrg..." Ezra struggled, his hair whipping by the power, well, that was before the wave came. Mango let out an earsplitting screech, shooting her hands out to her sides, power unleashing out of the sweating palms of her hands, creating a tornado of power, as Ezra leaped inside before he could get swept away by the current. His kept his eyes closed, because he knew that if he opened them, he would be blinded for who knows how long.

" Mango!" Ezra called into the white tornado. He kept walking his hands close to his face, trying to protect him from the flying debris that must have been parts of the ship., and for what seemed like an eternity, he found a piece of cloth that connected to an arm.

" Mango, hey hey, its me!" Ezra called over the gushing wind that seemed to be pulling him farther and farther away from her. He fought to keep his arms locked with hers, as she turned and hissed at him. Her once calm face was now morphed into one of rage.

" GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mango hissed, her words overlapping by one another, in an echo version.

" Why? Because if you dont, you will kill me? Your already killing your mom, so just do it! You seem heartless enough to kill one, so why not kill another?" Ezra pressed, he started feeling weightless, and that's when he realized the current was taking him off of his feet, slowly, but progressively.

" She has to PAY FOR WHAT SHE'D DONE!" Mango screamed as loud as she could, her eyebrows creasing down to her eyes, sowing pure fury in her gaze. She killed him, she killed THURMAN! His smile appeared in Mango's mind, and it was what kept her going.

" And what will that accomplish? Do you think it will fill the hole, that hole in your heart?" Ezra asked, but Mango swatted his words away.

" SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Mango screeched, and Ezra found it amazing at how he could keep his feet planted to the ground.

" I do! I know what its like to loose someone! My parents are _DEAD_!" Ezra screamed, Mango thrust her hands to her ears, screaming over the power that flourished through her veins.

Suddenly, everything stopped all at once, the wind vanished in a split second, Mango stopping mid scream and replacing it with a gasp, as if all the air was taken out of her lungs. The light disappeared, her dull skin returning, the light vanishing from her eyes. She swayed back and forth, until something hit her in the side. It was the ground, she remembered as she collapsed, Ezra walked as fast as he could, crouching by Mango.

" ...Mango...? Are... you okay?" Ezra asked, shaking her arm. A murmur was heard from the girl, her eyes closed as she begun to sleep.

" She's just exhausted." A voice was heard from behind Ezra. He turned, to see Kanan smile at him. " You did good." He spoke, helping Ezra to his feet, it was then that a wave of exhaustion engulfed him, his head feeling heavy, numbing all of his injuries. A sweet lull of sleep was calling him too, and before he knew it, he fell back, Kanan catching him by the arms to prevent the kid from falling into him.

" Ezra..." Ezra could hear Kanan say, before his eyes closed, he heard Hera make one last remark.

" Let him sleep, he's exhausted too..." The rest of what Hera said, Ezra didn't hear, the sleep engulfing him.

* * *

Ezra woke up inside his bed, but that was not all he saw, there was a sight of neon brown eyes, glittering up at him, and at first, he thought it was a threat, but then saw they belonged to Mango, and his shoulders began to relax.

" Ezra!" Mango leaped up onto the bed and gave the boy a bear hug, tackling him at the same time, and Ezra was torn between feeling hurt or relieved.

" Mango..." Ezra pushed the girl off of him, Mango giggling as he did so. She leaped off the bed and flashed him a wink.

" The ghost crew will be relieved that you are awake, come on!" Mango practically pulled Ezra out of the room, her energy and happiness returned. It was then that the question struck his mind.

" How long was I asleep?" Ezra decided to ask, Mango flinching at the question, a frown was tucked in her lips, but quickly cast it away.

" Aw you know, not that long! You didn't miss much!" Mango dodged the question with a smile, but a frown still kept at Ezra, why would she avoid the question? Was something wrong?

" Look whose awake!" Mango barged into the cargo bay, Ezra following her lead, he smiled at the crew, and felt relieved by their presence. They all smiled at him, seeming overly relieved and missed him so, like he had been gone for years. Which reminded him.

" Hera, how long have I been asleep?" Ezra asked before anyone could greet him, Hera's gaze dropped, her smile slowly fading, along with everyone else.

" Three months." Hera said quietly, but Ezra heard every word of it, his breath taken out of his lungs. He felt a hand to his forehead, and gave out a sigh. Three months? That's a fourth of a year!

" Well... I guess then I wont be sleeping on the job! At least I'm welly rested!" Ezra joked optimistically. He flashed a grin at the crew, all their smiles returning. They expected Ezra to be devastated, but he took it quite nicely.

" That's the spirit!" Mango flashed a grin as she jumped up, pumping her fist in the air. " And I will be sure to work hard to master my talent! Kanan agreed to teach me!" Mango's smile was as wide as it could be, and Ezra wondered if it hurt to smile to big.

" You? But Kanan knows nothing about a peacemaker!" Ezra crossed his arms in wonder, glancing at Kanan. What did he know about raising with someone with so much power?

" Don't forget, I lived with one, remember? I watched her train, and know enough to teach her what I learned." Kanan reminded, the thought entered Ezra.

" Lisa... what ever happened to her?" Mango's frown came when Ezra spoke the sentence, the mention of her mom still made her a little nervous.

" Dunno. She disappeared when the tornado did." Sabine spoke up as soon as the frown of Mango came. Ezra sighed, wondering if she was dead or alive, wondering if making Mango explain, wondering if the fact that he lost three months of his life, was all for nothing.

" It doesn't matter, if she comes back, we will be ready." Kanan nodded in understanding, watching as the whole crew smiled. " I just have to worry about Mango's training."

" So like... keeping that tornado thingy under control?" Ezra decided to ask, but as soon as he finished his sentence, Kanan shot him a hard look.

" That's not what a peacemaker is all about. Mango, that power was given you to protect not destroy. That power of yours, was controlled by pure anger and hate. If you can succumb to the darkness, you can succumb to the light. They must be kept in balance. You only hurt when its necessary, to protect. Other than that, you must never hurt. Not for revenge, not for fun. Do you understand?" Kanan's voice was hard, strict and urgent. Mango sensed this and nodded abruptly, " I understand."

" Good, you only scratched the surface with your powers. But I think I can help you cover ever ability you know." Kanan had a glint of excitement in his eyes, he couldn't wait to get started.

" Wait... does that mean I can stay? I mean... if you think its burden, then I can defiantly leave-" Mango was cut off by Sabine.

" And why would we want you to leave? Your family, remember?" Sabine spoke with a smile. Mango was taken aback by this, her biological family was a lie, could this be the true family she was seeking?

" F-family?" Mango asked, she was shocked by the question, and couldn't speak, she didn't have to worry about it, Hera was there to speak for her.

" Yeah, we were wondering if you wanted to join us, a peacemaker can be very helpful, and we love you, Mango, we all really do." Hera embraced Mango in a hug, Mango smiling by the touch. She released the Twi'lek and turned to the Jedi, smiling at him.

" I'm ready."

" Don't forget, Light can form as a substituent for energy, and you can bend many things against your whim, like wind, earth, lightning, fire, and many other elements. Its important that we explore them all." Kanan instructed.

" Wont that take decades?" She asked exasperatedly, her smile fading as she wondered just how long this training session was. It took her off guard when Kanan nodded, seeming to agree with her. Wait... it was actually gonna take decades?!

" Good thing your so young, we should be done when your around thirty five to fourty years old." Kanan spoke with a grin. WHAT?! Mango said nothing as she exited the ship, Ezra hardly unable to contain his laughter. Ha! He was going to be twenty when he finished his training!

" Depends." Kanan spoke as if reading his mind. Ezra was taken aback by this. " I might just keep you in for twenty more years to go over what we learned and make sure your right on key.

" Aw! But Kanan!"

* * *

On planet Endor, a young women was looking in a crystal ball, her blonde hair flapping in the wind. She gave a devious smile at the young girl that went by the name of Mango.

" Well, we will just have to make a visit before she begins her training? Wont we, my pets?" The women took down the hood of her cape to reveal herself as Lisa, as she stared at the two, Dove and Raven. The two pet birds huddled close to one another in fear as the witch cackled loudly.

" I can assure you, my daughter. You will not get in the way with my plans for the two and their crew." Lisa jabbed a finger at Kanan and Hera pure distaste in her voice. She didn't care about Sabine, Zeb or Ezra... okay maybe Ezra just a little, that boy always got on her nerves and got in the way with her plans one time to many. Lisa got up and walked in the forest of Endor, winding around the trees like it was nothing, a small spark of light flashing in her eyes each second. She was going to see her daughter again.

* * *

Mango cast a fearful look to the sky that night, the sky of Lothal dotted with stars. She knew with a shiver up her spine, that tomorrow, someone was going to ruin her perfect day once again.

 ** _TASOO: I could have split this, but you know... Its good to finally wrap up this story, next is the endless battle! I wont be updating as often with that story though, cause I also have Brother and Sister to wrap up, so it will be a while before I update in the star wars rebels catagory... oh well... I'll see you guys next time!_**


End file.
